Grimm Tools
The Grimm Tools are Tools based on Fairy Tales with related Effects. *KHM 1 / The Frog King (Doll) : (To steal/Extract items from possesion) : The story begins with a princess crying, because her golden ball has fallen into a well. Out of desperation, she makes a deal with a frog who tells her, "I'll retrieve your ball from the well if you allow me to sleep next to you." Once the frog retrieves her ball, however, she forgets all about the promise. The next day, the king comes to the princess's castle and admonshes her for not having kept her word, having been informed of the situation by the frog. But, the princess does not want to sleep with the frog and hurls it the wall in disgust, at which point, the frog turns into a prince; the princess has broken the curse placed on him by a witch. In the end, Heinrich, the prince's loyal servent, comes to pick up the couple, who eventually wed and live happily ever after. *KHM 2 / Cat and Mouse in Partnership *KHM 3 / Mary's Child (Fan) : (To read minds/To examine peoples' memories) : The virgin Mary entrusts the keys of the Thirteen Doors of Heaven to her adopted daughter. Though she tells the girl, "The thirteenth door must never be opened," and the girl promises never to do so, the girl opens it anyway. When Mary asks whether she had disobeyed her, the girl lies, denying her sin. Thus, she is banished from Heaven, to the mortal realm. She soon marries a king, though, and gives birth to a child. Again, Mary appears to ask the queen if she had opened the thirteenth door, but again, the queen lies. This time, her child is taken as punishment. Rumors started to spread, saying that the queenis a cannibal and ate her own baby; she is subsequently sentenced to burn at stake. In this dire situation, she regrets having lied all this time, and confesses her sins. She is absolved, and lives happily ever after with her child. *KHM 4 / The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was *KHM 5 / The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids (Chalk) *KHM 6 / Faithful John (Tattoo) *KHM 7 / The Good Bargain *KHM 8 / The Strange Musician *KHM 9 / The Twelve Brothers *KHM 10 / The Pack of Ragamuffins *KHM 11 / Little Brother and Little Sister (Collar) *KHM 12 / Rapunzel (Gun) *KHM 13 / The Three Little Men in the Forest *KHM 14 / The Three Spinning Women *KHM 15 / Hansel and Gretel (Marble) *KHM 16 / The Three Snake-Leaves *KHM 17 / The White Snake *KHM 18 / Straw, Coal, and Bean *KHM 19 / The Fisherman and His Wife *KHM 20 / The Brave Little Tailor *KHM 21 / Cinderella / Aschenputtel (Watch) *KHM 22 / The Riddle *KHM 23 / The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage *KHM 24 / Frau Holle *KHM 25 / The Seven Ravens *KHM 26 / Little Red-Cap (Scissors) *KHM 27 / The Bremen Town Musicians (Music Player) *KHM 28 / The Singing Bone (Harmonica) *KHM 29 / The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs *KHM 30 / Little Louse and Little Flea *KHM 31 / The Girl without Hands *KHM 32 / Clever Hans *KHM 33 / The Three Languages *KHM 34 / Clever Elsie (Birdcage) *KHM 35 / The Tailor in Heaven *KHM 36 / The Wishing-table, the Gold-ass, and the Cudgel in the Sack *KHM 37 / Thumbling *KHM 38 / The Wedding of Mrs. Fox *KHM 39 / The Elves *KHM 40 / The Robber Bridegroom *KHM 41 / Herr Korbes *KHM 42 / The Godfather *KHM 43 / Frau Trude *KHM 44 / Godfather Death (Lamp) *KHM 45 / Thumbling as Journeyman *KHM 46 / Fitcher's Bird (Small Box) *KHM 47 / The Juniper-Tree *KHM 48 / Old Sultan *KHM 49 / The Six Swans *KHM 50 / Little Briar-Rose (Umbrella) *KHM 52 / King Thrushbeard *KHM 53 / Snow White *KHM 64 / Golden Goose *KHM 65 / The Thousandfurs *KHM 69 / Jorinde and Joringel *KHM 116 / The Blue Light *KHM 158 / The Story of Schlauraffen *KHM 200 / The Golden Key (Set of Keys) source : http://myweb.dal.ca/barkerb/fairies/grimm/ Category:Grimms Fairy Tales